disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Evility
Evilites are passive abilities each character has in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. The name comes from "Evil Ability". Each characters have 2 Evility slots, the first one it taken by the character's Native Evility while the second one is space to put another Evility. Most characters allow you to buy Evilities for their second slot at the Evility Shop using Mana. The characters that cannnot get more Evilities from the shop can still acquire more Evilities by putting them in the same club of someone with a Evility you wish for the other character to obtain and taking the character you wish to have acquire the Evility into the Class World. Native Evilities cannot be transfered to others. Also, if a Monster Magichanges with a Humanoid, the Humanoid gains access to the Monster's Evility while they are wielding the monster. List Of Native Evilities (Main Characters) Mao Violent Courage: Attack Power Increases by 3% for every Enemy Unit on the map. Almaz Hero's Oath: If enemy's level is higher, damage taken is decreased by 50%. Raspberyl Love Thy Heart: If enemy's level is higher, damage dealt is increased by 20%. Mr. Champloo Lion Stance: Damage taken is added to the damage of the counter attack. Kyoko White Lily Dance: SP increased by 30% when HP is at Max. Asuka Nadeshiko's Form: Attack increased by 30% when HP is at Max. Sapphire Princess Glitter: Increases stats of Adjacent Male Allies by 20%. Master Big Star You are Useless: Decreases Damage taken from Humanoid type units by 50%. Salvatore D-Protection: Damage taken from a special attack decreased by 50%. Sword *Blade Rush 10 *Hurricane Slash 300 *X-Level Fury 600 *Slayer's Descent 1200 *Infinite Graves 2400 *Moon Slash 2400(class world) *Mach Slice 4800 *Dark X-Slash 6400(class world) Spear *Impaler Drop 10 *Pole Charge 300 *Piercing Spears 600 *Disaster Wind 1200 *Golden Spear 2400 *Cannon Crasher 6800 Axe *Big Swing Slicer 10 *Seesaw Axe 300 *Boomerang Axe 600 *World Rounder 1200 *Graviton Flare 2400 *Illusive Quake 4800 Staff *Ice 10 *Fire 10 *Wind 10 *Shield 10 *Enfeeble 10 *Brave Heart 10 *Armor Break 10 *Slumber 50 *Poison 50 *Espoir 100 *Mind Break 100 *Resist Break 100 *Magic Wall 100 *Mega Heal 200 *Blind 250 *Speed Boost 250 *Target Lock 250 *Mega Fire 400 *Mega Ice 400 *Mega Wind 400 *Giga Fire 1200 *Giga Ice 1200 *Giga Wind 1200 *Omega Fire 4800 *Omega Ice 4800 *Omega Wind 4800 Bow *Twirly Attack 10 *Attack Punisher 300 *Skewer Piercer 600 *Psycho Mirage 1200 Fists *Triple Strike 10 *Phantom Fists 300 *Blazing Pain 600 *Final Strike 1200 Gun *Gunman Spirit 10 *Cocktail Shaker 300 *Armor Piercing 600 *Magical Rain 1200 Tower attacks *Tower Swing 10 *Tower Roller 200 *Tower Bridge 1000 Skill Boosts Skill Boosts always go from this order, with starting skill boost cost depending on the skill. 20 > 40 > 80 > 160 > 320 > 640 > 1280 Character Unique Abilities These abilities are only available to a certain storyline character or monster character. Mao *Blast Finger (Star), Range 4 straight line, Power F (unlocked level 8) *Shine Beam (Star), 3 blocks from Mao in straight line, Power E (unlocked level 32) *Vasa Aergun (star), 5 blocks in diagonal x formation (unlocked chapter 6) Almaz *Spinning Swordance, Range 3, Power F (unlocked level 8) *Running Cross,Range 5, Power B (unlocked level 32) *Help Me Goddess Sapphire *Virgin Innocence, range 3 straight line *Shunpu Moondance, range 1 in front of Sapphire *Legend White Raspberyl *D-Rule 1:Morality, range 3 in a vertical line 2 squares in front of Raspberl *D-Rule 2:Volunteer range 5 in an x formation *D-Rule 3:Ecofriend Mr.Champloo *Shredder Kick *Chef's Special, range 1 in front og Mr Champloo *Flaming Stir-fry Axel *Shocking Soul, Range 2 straight line, Power F *My Heart Shakes, single target, Power B *Love Dynamite, 3x3 (similar to Big Bang), Power D Evilities All Characters have different Evilities to use in the game. All mana costs are the base costs, and they increase by each upgrade. : Category:Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Abilities